Amy Pond
Amelia Jessica Pond, or Amy as she is better known, was a main character in Doctor Who from 2010 to 2012. She and her fiancee and later husband Rory Williams were both companions of the Eleventh Doctor. Amy was portrayed by Karen Gillan. Personality Amy was adventurous and reckless, with a dry wit and a stubborn streak. She was rarely open with her feelings and often mistrustful and wary. She held people she cared for at arm's length, as she did in her early relationship with Rory. Amy first met the Doctor when she was still a child and was enamoured by his mysterious and adventurous allure, but the Doctor (who had only recently regenerated at the time) left her behind after telling her he would "be right back". Because of this, Amy grew up to be aggressive and cynical. After reuniting with the Doctor as an adult and joining him in his adventures together with Rory, Amy began to come out of her shell. She proved to be caring, heroic, even flirtatious on occasion. As a child, she regarded Rory as her best friend, but grew to love him passionately as an adult while coming to regard the Doctor as her best friend. Biography Childhood Amelia was born in Scotland in 1989. Her parents, Augustus and Tabetha Pond, were swallowed by the crack in her wall, and Amelia was raised by her aunt Sharon in the small town of Leadworth. Despite living so long in England, she never lost her Scottish accent. Amelia met the Doctor on or about Easter in April 1996. His TARDIS, damaged by his regeneration, crashed in her back garden. As she had been praying to Santa Claus to send a policeman to investigate the crack, Amelia initially took the TARDIS' anachronistic police box appearance at face value and asked the Doctor if he was the policeman whom she had requested. The Doctor had a "raggedy" appearance, as he was still wearing the tattered remains of his tenth incarnation's suit and was adjusting to his new body and tastes. He examined a crack in her wall, which was actually a rip in time-space that acted as a portal to another time and place. A prisoner of the Atraxi, known as Prisoner Zero, escaped through it into Amelia's house. However, before the Doctor could assist further, the Cloister Bell went off, causing him to return to the TARDIS to prevent the engines from phasing out of existence. He offered to take her with him in the TARDIS, but first needed to stabilise the engines. He took the TARDIS for what he thought would be a quick five-minute trip into the future. Amy took the opportunity to pack a small suitcase and return to the garden, waiting for the arrival of the "magic doctor". However, the five minutes the Doctor had promised would become twelve years and Amy would not see him again until 2008. Travelling with the Doctor The Doctor, thinking that only five minutes had elapsed, returned in 2008 when Amelia was now calling herself "Amy" to distance herself from her "fairy tale" name. She had become Rory's girlfriend and worked as a kissogram. At the time of the Doctor's return, she was wearing a mock woman police constable uniform, causing him to believe her to be a police officer just as she had assumed him to be twelve years earlier because of the TARDIS' exterior. Though dubious, she helped the Doctor defeat Prisoner Zero and warn the Atraxi never to return to Earth. He took two years to take the TARDIS to the moon to break in the new engines. He returned for Amy on June 25th, 2010 who then joined him aboard the TARDIS. However, she made no mention that she was marrying Rory the following day. In her first few adventures with the Doctor, Amy would meet former British Prime Minister Winston Churchill and the mysterious River Song (a woman that Amy would later discover was her own daughter), as well as the Doctor's old foes, the Daleks and the Weeping Angels. However, during this time, Amy attempted to seduce the Doctor. The Doctor was aware that Amy was due to marry Rory, however, and so travelled back to Rory's stag night and brought him along in the TARDIS, not wanting to ruin Amy's relationship. Tragedy would later strike as Rory was killed whilst the Doctor and his friends tried to stop a Silurian army from invading Earth's surface. Worse than simply being killed, Rory was erased from history after being engulfed in temporal energy from a crack in time. Since Rory had never existed, Amy forgot all about him. Although Rory was seemingly erased from history, he was reborn from psychic residue from Amy's house in Leadworth. He was reformed in the year 102 AD, though he had been brought back as an Auton, a plastic android controlled by the Nestene Consciousness. The Doctor, Amy and River would arrive in this time period to discover an alien construct known as the Pandorica buried beneath Stonehenge. Also within the underground cavern was a lone Cyberman that had fallen into disrepair after guarding the Pandorica for countless years. The Cyberman was weak from lack of power and maintenance and its organic parts had decayed, but it remained functional enough to pose a threat to Amy. Before the dilapidated cyborg could harm Amy, Rory appeared and destroyed the Cyberman by impaling it with his sword. Not yet knowing of Rory's true nature as an Auton replicant, the Doctor was confused. Amy did not remember Rory at all since he had been enveloped by the time field and wiped from existence, but the Doctor tried to help her remember and had kept the engagement ring Rory had given her. While his efforts were successful, Amy's memories returned at the precise time as the Alliance's trap began to unravel upon the Doctor. Part of this sequence involved activating the Autons (including Rory) in order to bring them under Nestene control. He urged Amy to run, but she refused, hugging him as the Auton programming activated, opening his hand and shooting Amy. At this time, the Alliance sealed the Doctor within the Pandorica and the TARDIS exploded in Earth orbit, triggering a Total Event Collapse and destroying the entire universe except for Earth. Fortunately, the Doctor promptly arrived via River's vortex manipulator, before Amy had fully died. He instructed Rory to free him from the Pandorica and place Amy inside to save her life. His younger self, free of the trap, helped Rory to seal Amy within it to keep her alive for the next two millennia. Over the Doctor's objections, Rory opted to stay behind and ensure her safety, drew his sword and sat down to wait. In 118, Amy unknowingly travelled to Rome in the Pandorica, essentially unconscious. Rory continued to guard her. He was unable to keep the Pandorica from being taken by the Franks during a raid in 420 but ensured Amy's continued safety therein. By 1120, the Pandorica had become a prized possession of the Knights Templar, and it was donated to the Vatican in 1231. Sometime thereafter, it was sold by Marco Polo. All the while, the legend grew of the Lone Centurion who loyally guarded the box. The Pandorica was taken to London. The warehouse in which it was stored was set ablaze in 1941 during the German Blitz; it was found unscathed the next morning, a safe distance from the fire. Eyewitness accounts told of a man in Roman armour dragging the Pandorica to safety; the last sighting of the fabled Lone Centurion. By 1996, the Pandorica was on display at the National Museum in London. The Rory duplicate (posing as a museum security guard) was reunited with Amy in 1996, when the Pandorica was opened by a younger version of Amy, freeing her from the Pandorica. They briefly encountered a partially-restored Dalek, which Rory disabled using his wrist-gun. Along with the Doctor, who also rescued River Song, the duplicate Rory informed this present Doctor of his previous meeting in 102 AD, leading the Doctor to travel back in time to have his original encounter with the duplicate Rory. Ultimately, the Doctor piloted the Pandorica into the heart of the exploding TARDIS, which restored the universe, but also rewrote much of its history. The Doctor was removed from reality, and with him gone, the Auton version of Rory was likewise removed from history. The original, human Rory was restored, his death having never occurred. The Silence After the universe was reset, Rory was restored to his human form and he and Amy married. The two spent their wedding night in the TARDIS with the Doctor and later in the honeymoon suite of a 44th century starship (which would later malfunction and threaten to crash into a planet). At some point after Rory and Amy's honeymoon, Amy would be replaced by a Ganger, a duplicate of her crafted from a sentient fluidic substance called The Flesh. The real Amy had been abducted by a sinister organisation known as the Church of the Silence who were plotting to kill the Doctor in order to prevent him from destroying the universe as they believed he one day would. Rory and the Doctor would eventually realise the deception and also discover that Amy was pregnant. Held captive by the sinister Madame Kovarian, Amy gave birth to her daughter, whom she named Melody Pond. Shortly after Melody's birth, the baby was taken by Kovarian and replaced with a Ganger in order to fool the Doctor and his allies when they invaded Demons Run. The real Melody would be taken by the Silence and conditioned over several years to become the perfect assassin to use against the Doctor. Amy and Rory would be shocked to learn, however, that River Song was actually their daughter. The Doctor left Rory and Amy to be returned to their home era by River while he looked for the infant Melody. After waiting "all summer", Amy had Rory made a crop circle saying "Doctor" to catch the Doctor's attention. They found him waiting and were surprised by their childhood friend, Mels. She ordered them at gunpoint to help her escape the police and take her back in time to kill Adolf Hitler. The TARDIS landed in Berlin in 1938 and accidentally crashed into the Teselecta, where Rory slugged Hitler and locked him in a closet. Discovering Mels had been shot by Hitler, he also learned she was Melody, who regenerated into River Song. River poisoned the Doctor. Rory and Amy followed her when she left, only to be sucked into the shape-shifting Teselecta, which took Amy's form. While the Doctor tried to reason with their child, they stopped the Teselecta from hurting her by making the Teselecta's antibodies attack the crew. On the verge of dying again, Rory was saved by his daughter in the TARDIS. Melody gave her remaining regenerations to revive the Doctor. Leaving her in "the best hospital in the universe" to recover from the strain, Rory and Amy rejoined the Doctor, while River was left to find her own way. Rory and Amy would join the Doctor in several more adventures until the Doctor decided to leave them on Earth once more, after having apparently bought them a new house. The Doctor would not return for them until after thwarting the plans of Madame Kovarian and the Silence and deleting an alternate universe that was created by River when she assassinated the Doctor at Lake Silencio. While Amy and Rory waited, they were visited by River who informed them that the Doctor was still alive, having shrunk himself down and boarded the Teselecta robotic craft which he configured to resemble himself and have the Teselecta stand in for him when he was "killed". Death In the Series 7 episode "The Angels Take Manhattan", Amy and Rory both meet their ultimate demise. While in New York in 2012, Rory was abducted by the Weeping Angels and held prisoner in their battery farm of Winter Quay where the Angels planned to feed off of the temporal energy created each time he tried to escape. While at Winter Quay, Rory witnessed an older version of himself die in bed, indicating that he was destined to be trapped there for the rest of his life. However, thanks to Amy, the Doctor and River, he managed to escape his room and ascend to the building's roof, only to find that the Statue of Liberty had become an Angel and was standing right beside the building. With no way out, Rory determined that his only means of escape was to kill himself. Amy tried talking him out of it, but Rory told her that if he killed himself then, he wouldn't die an old man in that bed and would create a paradox, essentially poisoning the Weeping Angels. With both their lives on the line and refusing to let him go alone, Amy joined Rory as he stepped off the edge of the roof. The couple embraced each other as they fell to their deaths. Rory's hypothesis proved correct and the paradox that resulted from his and Amy's suicide destroyed the Angels. They, along with the Doctor and River, found themselves in a graveyard on the other side of New York. Here, Rory noticed a tombstone with his name on it. He had only a moment to ponder its meaning before he suddenly disappeared as he was touched by a surviving Angel and zapped back in time. Amy, devastated, allowed the Angel to touch her, sending her back to Rory. The Doctor was unable to follow her at the risk of an even more catastrophic paradox. Before her disappearance, Amy made her final, tearful farewell to the Doctor and asked River to take care of him. After Amy and Rory's departure, the Doctor was given a book by River that detailed their adventure that day. It included an afterword by Amy describing what had happened to her and Rory after the Angel had displaced them. They had been transported back to 1938 and had lived the remainder of their lives happily together. Amy died at 87 years of age, five years after her husband's death. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Doctor Who Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Suicide Category:Death by Falling Category:Time Reversal Category:Death by Old Age